Una Historia Juntos
by minasuka-chan
Summary: GonxKillua. Una confesión de sentimientos, y una respuesta. ¿Qué harías si pudieras ver aquellos sucesos del pasado que compartieron juntos? Conocer aquellos sentimientos guardados sólo para alguien, sólo para un amigo. 6º capítulo, llegó el final!
1. Sentimientos

Wolas!!

Aquí me presento con un fic... momentos de ocio... mm si la verdad, pero aquí esta!! Hecho con mucho esfuerzo así que ojalá les guste .

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Togashi... x mucho que quiera que Killua sea la excepción UU.

'**Una Historia Juntos'**

_Capítulo 1. 'Sentimientos'. _

Silencio. Una luz fulminó el cielo y de pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer, empapando ambos cuerpos que se encontraba en plena calle a tales horas. Ya había oscurecido, y además aquella lluvia tan fuerte podía significar una tormenta, y ambos chicos –de no más de 16 años– se encontraban así en plena lluvia, con sus ropas ligeras; pero a pesar de todo, con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros.

Uno de los muchachos, el más alto y de cabello mucho más claro, miraba al otro, intentando ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? Declararse no era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en su vida, y menos en aquel momento. Se encontraba con su mejor amigo – _amigo_, graciosa palabra, quien hubiera imaginado que él, descendiente de una familia de asesinos, podría conocer el verdadero significado de aquella palabra – y aún estaban buscando al padre del niño que estaba en frente suyo. ¿Qué hice...? Su mente comenzó a analizar lo que estaba sucediendo, y luego de unos segundos, el chico de cabellos blanquecinos comprendió el grave error que había cometido.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre ambos, y el más pequeño no se atrevía a observar a su mejor _amigo_ a la cara. Su rostro estaba ardiendo y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón totalmente descontrolados. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Una amistad de años de duración acaba de romperse frente a sus ojos con las simples palabras de él. Decidió levantar la vista y observar al chico de ojos grises, quien aún se encontraba en silencio luego de decir la frase. _Aquella maldita frase_ que había acabado con todo. ¿Por qué Killua? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con nosotros? ¿Ya no somos amigos? Odió ese último pensamiento. Claro que eran amigos... al menos eso era lo que él creía, pero ¿y Killua? Con lo que acababa de decir demostraba que ya no era amistad lo único que sentía por Gon, sino que algo más, mucho más fuerte que lo otro; pero a la vez, mucho más frágil.

Killua terminó de ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza. Ya comprendía la situación, pero su corazón seguía acelerado y su rostro tenía un tono rojizo. Observaba a Gon detenidamente, ¿qué estaría pensando de él en este momento? 'Talvés me odie' pensó para sus adentros mientras sonreía tristemente. Decidió terminar de una vez por todas con aquella situación, tanto silencio estaba matándolo, al igual que el rostro de su amigo, el cual demostraba confusión y decepción.

Suspiró profundamente y se preparó para decir que todo aquello había sido una mala broma. Volvería a fingir como siempre, después de todo había sido entrenado para mentir, ¿no? Era parte de asesinar, ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Gon... - había dicho su nombre, había captado su atención, y al ver cómo esos dos ojos castaños le observaban, comprendió que no podía mentir. Imposible.

Killua – el más bajo lo interrumpió desviando la mirada – Killua... lo siento.

Esas palabras. Dos simples palabras y todo acabó. Era de esperar, después de todo sólo eran amigos. ¿Lo eran? Ni siquiera sabía si podían seguir siéndolo. Lo único que sabía era que no deseaba haber oído jamás esas palabras. Talvés si inventaban la máquina del tiempo él viajaría al pasado y cambiaría todo y volverían a ser amigos y... 'Killua, para de soñar' se reprochó a sí mismo. Ya no era un niño y sabía que aquello era imposible, debía hacerse responsable de sus actos por muy difícil que eso fuera. 'Genial, acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo'.

El silencio volvió a dominar la situación, cuando de pronto Gon salió corriendo. El chico de cabellos oscuros no quería, no deseaba ver al más alto. Su mejor amigo había cambiado, hacía ya un año que él había notado un cambio en su mirada. Había algo distinto, claro, después de todo llevaban tiempo juntos viajando para encontrar a su padre, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento eso había cambiado? Siempre estaban juntos, así que lo habría notado, pero... ¿cuántas cosas escondía Killua? Realmente era bueno para esconder cosas sobre sí mismo, al igual que sus sentimientos.

Se detuvo. Sus piernas ya no podían más y se encontraba agotado de tanto viaje. Se sentó en el suelo para recuperar aire, cuando de pronto sintió como su vista se nublaba y lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. No quería llorar, odiaba hacerlo. Pero esta vez no se contuvo y lloró silenciosamente.

Luego de un rato levantó la vista y observó algo que no había notado antes. Se encontraba en algún lugar de un parque, y del suelo brotaba luz. Extrañado se levantó y tocó el césped, y al momento de hacerlo apareció una extraña mujer de apariencia hogareña con una taza en su mano. Sonrió al muchacho y le indicó que se acercara.

Gon se quedó atónito. Algo extraño estaba pasando y no sabía exactamente qué era. Ese tipo de situaciones siempre lo emocionaban y se dirigió donde estaba la mujer; quien sonrió antes de decir estas palabras:

Buenas noches, Sr. Gon Freecs, he venido aquí a ofrecerle mis servicios, es decir, a invitarlo a viajar por el tiempo.

...¿eh?-.

Continuará...

Siii!! Por fin subí este fic!! Jua jua después de tanto tiempo meditándolo me decidí a escribir uno... y bueno aquí ta. Algo corto el primer capítulo, pero el resto será más largo, lo prometo!!

Muchas gracias a Chibi Poio que me convenció a escribir un fic y me ayudó a pensar en el título. Y también a la Kita... mi compañera en Tobira! xD, que me hizo escribir fic después de mucho tiempo .

Esop!!

Si desea dejar algún review, por favor dirigirse a la cosita esa q dice 'go', muchas gracias por su preferencia .

**Minasuka-chan**


	2. Decepción

Finalmente, luego de un par de semanas que el colegio me tenía atrapada (nah, mentira, si tampoco fui), pero las enfermedades si que me han atacado, así que igual tengo excusa U.

Ya mejor me dejo de dar la lata y les mando el capítulo 2 que tenía hace tiempo escrito... sólo que había olvidado subir xD.

_Disclaimer:_ Estos personajes no me pertenecen... TTTT todos son propiedad de Togashi-sensei. (Neee... yo quiero a Killua ò.o)

**Una Historia Juntos**

_**Capítulo 2:** Decepción_

Se quedó de pie en el lugar donde se encontraba, pensando en los últimos sucesos. ¿Qué lo había llevado a decir sus sentimientos? No era ese tipo de personas que decía todo lo que pensaba. La verdad nunca lo hacía, excepto con él. Excepto cuando estaba con Gon.

Ese día acababan de llegar luego de haber pasado a la Isla Ballena a descansar un poco, habían estado buscando a Gin mucho tiempo sin descansar, y nuevamente se encontraban cansados pero decidieron ir a dar una vuelta para conocer la ciudad – y talvés una tienda de chocolates, ante la insistencia de Killua-.

Todo era como siempre, los dos amigos se reían y paseaban por las calles de la ciudad, pero algo había distinto. Algo no era igual que cuando se conocieron; los sentimientos no eran los mismos.

Te quiero, Killua – dijo un sonriente Gon, luego de recorrer gran parte de la ciudad – eres mi mejor amigo, y algún día te presentaré a mi padre -.

Los ojos del albino se abrieron de gran manera y al sentir como sus mejillas ardían, desvió la mirada.

Que tonterías dices... - respondió aún sin mirar directamente a su amigo – además primero hay que encontrarlo -.

Lo sé – Gon seguía sonriendo – ¡Así que apresurémonos para ir a dormir y mañana a primera hora salir a buscarlo!-.

La noche había caído y la luna iluminaba con su escasa luz la calle. '¿Qué esperas, Killua?' le repetía insistentemente una voz en su interior, era el momento, después de todo él entendería, siempre entendía todo y era como un niño ante tales situaciones, como cuando le contó sobre su familia. Todo saldría bien.

Volvió a subir la vista y vio como Gon observaba el mar. El rostro de su amigo tenía una amplia sonrisa, y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

Es una hermosa vista, ¿no te parece, Killua? – comentó un sonriente Gon – ¿Killua...?

El pequeño observó como su amigo suspiraba mientras miraba el mar, y desviando su mirada, trataba de gesticular unas palabras.

¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó el más pequeño, acercándose a su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba complicado con las palabras.

Gon... yo...-

Y luego de eso, todo había terminado. ¡¿Porqué lo había hecho?! Eso ya no importaba, después de todo ya había recibido su respuesta. _'Lo siento' _le había dicho; pero él era quien más lo sentía, de eso estaba seguro. Ahora... ¿ahora que? Ya no sabía que hacer, luego de terminar así una amistad. 'Bien hecho, Killua' se dijo a sí mismo antes de volver al hotel.

Qué dem... - fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar el pelinegro antes de ser atraído por aquella extraña mujer que le sonreía amablemente.

Adelante, por favor – dijo ella, mientras se hacía a un lado para indicar una silla que había aparecido de la nada luego de que la mujer movieses sus manos en forma extraña – Mi nombre es Sra. Riggors, y me han pedido que lo ayude en este momento-.

¿Ah? ¿Ayudarme...? ¿Cómo? ¿Con qué? ¿Viajar con el tiempo? – preguntaba insistentemente el pequeño sin entender nada – ¿y cómo se supone que viajar en el tiempo me ayudaría?- volvía a preguntar, sintiéndose a la vez más entusiasmado, como cada vez que algo desconocido e inexplicable ocurría. ¿Tendría que ver con Gin? No lo sabía, pero debía intentarlo para poder estar seguro.

Se acercó a la mujer quien no paraba de sonreír mientras seguía con sus ojos todos los movimientos del pequeño, quien se sentó en aquella peculiar silla. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo a pesar de todo, y dejó que la Sra. Riggors continuase hablando como si hubiese más personas cerca, sin dejar de sonreír.

Y ahora, damas y caballeros – dijo mientras ofrecía la taza que tenía en su mano a Gon, quien la tomó entre sus manos sin comprender – procederemos al viaje, muchas gracias por su preferencia-.

De pronto todo el lugar se inundó de una luz cegadora y el pelinegro sintió como aquella silla donde se encontraba comenzaba a moverse bruscamente, haciendo que el contenido de la taza se derramase sobre el pequeño, quemándolo.

¡¡Ouch!!- exclamó intentando sobarse la pierna, donde había caído el 'café' (pues no estaba seguro qué era).

De pronto levantó la vista y observó el lugar. Ya no se encontraban en el parque donde había encontrado a la Sra Riggors, pero estaba seguro de conocer el lugar donde se hallaba ahora.

Ya llegamos a la primera parada Sr. Gon – dijo la Sra. Riggors – ahora si usted me lo permite, ¿podría devolverme mi brebaje?- cuando de pronto vio que luego del viaje, el líquido se había derramado sobre el pequeño, quien la miraba con una cara culpable – ¡¡NOOO!! TTTT MI JUGUITO... - exclamó alarmada mientras tomaba la taza y se la llevaba a un lugar para enterrarla (N/A: con funeral y todo U).

Aquí es... - comenzó Gon, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

Aquí es donde estuvo usted y su amigo hace unos... 10 meses – dijo la Sra. Riggors acomodándose en el asiento para prepararse otra taza – un lugar muy bonito si me lo pregunta-.

El pequeño no escuchó este último comentario que la mujer había hecho, pues se había quedado observando el lugar. Era un pueblito desconocido para muchos, donde él y Killua habían hecho una parada para descansar de la búsqueda de Gin. No lo había olvidado, pues recordaba perfectamente el 'accidente' que ocurrió cuando Killua descubrió que a ese pequeño pueblo no llegaban Sr. Choco-robots.

De pronto los vio. Se vio a sí mismo junto a Killua tomando helados. Juntos, como amigos; realmente llegaría a extrañar eso.

Se acercó hacia ellos, y aunque creyó que la mujer lo detendría, ella no lo hizo, ya que se encontraba ocupada con su brebaje. Continuó acercándose y comenzó a oír aquella conversación que le comenzó a provocar cierta nostalgia. Temas como el paradero de Gin, la mala distribución de Sr. Choco-robots por el país, surgían en cada momento.

Gon sonrió.

Y decidido intentó hablar con sus versiones pasadas.

Disculpen... - dijo mientras posaba su mano en su propio hombro (una situación peculiar XD), pero en vez de ser un objeto sólido, su mano atravesó el hombro como si fuera simplemente aire.

No debe interferir – dijo, desde donde se encontraba, la Sra. Riggors – usted está aquí para observar-.

¿Que? ¿Y cómo se supone que eso me ayudará? – preguntó Gon, y al ver que él y su amigo no volvían la vista, agregó – Y... supongo que tampoco pueden oírme, ¿verdad?-.

Exactamente , ahora si lo desea, puede quedarse con ellos, pero recuerde que no puede cambiar nada, absolutamente NADA -.

Está bien, está bien... - respondió Gon decepcionado, observando aquella antigua escena de su vida.

De pronto notó como Killua se quedaba observando a su acompañante. El joven que observaba la situación lo notó, pero al parecer su yo pasado no se dio cuenta y seguía como si nada. Gon notó como Killua seguía observando a su versión pasada y comenzó a sentirse incómodo. ¿Qué era lo que tanto miraba Killua? Notó en sus ojos algo distinto a la expresión que tenía hacía unos minutos, había cambiado. No era la misma, y logró distinguir en ella... ¿ternura? ¿Qué estaba pasando? De pronto de los labios de Killua brotó un breve suspiro, el cual fue sentido por el Gon del pasado, quien volvió la vista a su amigo albino, el cual desvió rápidamente la vista.

¿Sucede algo, Killua?- preguntó la versión del pasado, con un tono de inocencia.

¡¡N-no... na-nada!! – mintió el albino, nervioso – sólo... miraba tu helado... se ve realmente delicioso -.

Si quieres te doy un poco -

Gra-gracias...- aceptó el albino ya calmándose un poco. Realmente Gon no había notado nada, era una suerte que fuese tan ingenuo.

Pero el Gon actual no lo era. Él sí había notado la mirada de Killua, y había sentido aquellos ojos penetrantes en su versión pasada, y no le gustaba lo que sentía. Era algo distinto... confuso, que le dejaba con una sensación de vacío que odió. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas irse de aquel lugar.

¿Podemos irnos?- preguntó en tono de queja – no creo que esto tenga que ver con Gin -. Mentira. Por donde lo viera, encontraba que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía que ver con su padre, pero... realmente se sentía extraño e incómodo.

Eso es imposible – respondió la Sra. Riggors sin moverse del lugar del que se encontraba – aún no termina esta parada-.

Se quedó observándolos el resto del día. ¿Qué más podía hacer en un lugar como ese? Ni siquiera podía entretenerse en algo, ya que todo lo atravesaba. Y aunque había preguntado miles de veces que como podía cambiar el futuro el hecho de que comiera un dulce, la Sra. Riggors le indicaba que todo debía de ser exactamente igual como había ocurrido.

Había caído la noche, y Gon los había seguido en su recorrido hasta el hotel. Observó como ellos mismo jugaban un rato y como se despedían para irse a dormir cada uno a su cama. Gon había caído dormido profundamente, y al rato después, su compañero albino también.

'Es cierto, esa noche recuerdo haber dormido mal...' pensó para sí el actual Gon, mientras observaba por la ventana de la habitación todo lo que ocurría en el interior. De pronto oyó un sonido de una puerta abriéndose. Era Killua. ¿Para que salía? No le importaba, y guiado por su curiosidad, le siguió; dejando su versión sumida en un sueño profundo.

Se había dirigido hacia el baño de la habitación a tomar agua y a lavarse la cara. Lo que le estaba ocurriendo no era normal, imposible.

Observó su reflejo en el espejo; su rostro con una expresión aún adormecida, y sus blancos y desordenados cabellos cayendo sobre su rostro.

¿Qué has estado pensando, Killua?- preguntó al reflejo, como esperando que éste le respondiera – esto no es normal, ¿sabes?, deberías ya olvidar todo...-.

El Gon actual observaba todo sin entender ni una palabra de lo que Killua decía. ¿Qué era aquello tan malo que estaba haciendo?

Luego de lavarse la cara por enésima vez, el chico de cabellos blanquecinos se dirigió a su cama. Pero en el camino algo lo distrajo. Mejor dicho, alguien; Gon.

Se quedó un segundo observándolo antes de quitar la mirada bruscamente.

¡¡¡Killua, idiota!!! – exclamaba al momento que revolvía su cabellera – ¡¡¡sabes que no es correcto hacer esto!!!-.

¿Pero a quien creía que engañaba? Observó a su amigo dormido, y escuchó su respiración tranquila. Era sorprendente que incluso dormido, ese pequeño niño tuviera la capacidad para calmarlo de esa manera. Se acercó un poco más, para poder contemplarlo mejor, pero casi al instante se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y prefirió no hacerlo. Eso ya era demasiado.

Suspiró hondamente antes de dar una última mirada a Gon, quien ya se había destapado de tanto moverse. Killua rió para sí y volvió a taparlo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

Buenas noches- le dijo suavemente para no despertarlo; y se recostó en su cama a dormir.

Parado en un rincón de la habitación, Gon observaba todo. Ese día, Killua había cambiado, ya no era el mismo desde entonces.

¿Qué te ha pasado, Killua?- preguntó casi en un susurro el pequeño de ojos castaños.

De pronto sintió la mano de la Sra. Riggors sobre su hombro.

- Ya terminamos acá, Sr. Freecs – dijo ella, antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo.

Y tomándolo por el brazo, se llevó a un pequeño y decepcionado Gon hasta las afueras del hotel.

Continuará...

Listo!! Ya está subido este capítulo aunque no sé si esté muy bueno... lo dejo a su criterio U. Costó que llegara la inspiración, pero quien no se puede inspirar con esta parejita tan linda?!

Esop... un saludo para Xan (viste!! Te dije que te dejaría un saluo!! =P), que me ayudó en la elección del título .

Ahora..!! seeeh! Mi sueño!! Siempre quise responder reviews!! TT.TT!!

**Aoi-Hikawa: **Yo también estuve pegada un tiempo con Tarzám xD, aunque fue hace como 3 años =P, ya lo superé U. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic; y ojalá este capítulo te sirva para sanar tu locura xD.

**Misatito: **Ahijá!!Me gusta cortar en los capítulosen esas partes muahaha, porque así están obligados a seguir leyendo!! =P

**Kita: **Amigui! Este no lo habías leído!! Esto es nuevo para ti!! O.o!! Y si... influiste!! Pa que veai que no tas tan cagá xD.

**Chibi-Poio: **Chibi! Aunque ya sé que leíste esta parte espero tu review!! ò.o para que veas que actualicé . Y si... Gon es tan lindo, epro no mejor que Killua =P.

**Faye: **A mi me gusta tratar mal a los personajes =) así que sufran!! O.O!! Nah, si igual esta pareja no puede ser tan sufridora xD, y si...está algo raro, la verdad la idea lo es en cierto modo =P.

**K-chan:** Sii!! Killua es tan... todo!! Pobrecito!! Yo lo consuelo!! xD. Felicidades por tu captura de la lagartija macho!! Gótica-atrapa-lagartijas. U

**Xan:** Amigui!! Tanto tiempo! Gracias, fuiste la primera en dejarme review . Viste que te mandé saludos?! =P! Gracias por tu ayuda!!

Gracias por volar con... nonono! Gracias por leer con... migo =S, ojalá les guste

Cualquier cosa, mi mail . Uds saben, abrazos, felicidades y todas esas cositas, y ...esop!

**Minasuka**


	3. Amistad

Wolanda!! Sip!! Finalmente! Luego de luchar con la maldita inspiración que no me llegaba para poder terminar este chap, puedo subirlo!! Son las 2:06 am y me tan echando del pc, por lo que debo hacerlo rápido... OO!!

_Disclaimer:_ nuevamente la verdad me atormenta u.u. HxH pertenece a Togashi-sama... incluso Killua TT.TT.

**Una Historia Juntos**

_**Capítulo 3**: Amistad_

Habían cambiado de paradero.

Observó el lugar intentando recordar cuando había estado ahí anteriormente, pero no podía recordar nada.

Sra. Riggors...- se dirigió a la mujer que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de él, preparándose otra taza de su extraño 'brebaje' – disculpe... este lugar, ¿donde es?-.

¿No lo recuerdas? Vaya si que eres un chico distraído – miró hacia todos lados, para luego proseguir – aquí fue donde usted y el Sr. Zaoldyeck fueron a pescar, ¿lo recuerda? -.

Ante tal recuerdo, Gon sonrió. Claro que lo recordaba ese día. Luego de un fallido intento de pescar con Killua durante la prueba del cazador, habían decidido intentarlo nuevamente; prometiendo el albino no _inquietarse ante ningún ser repugnante, _tal como él lo había dicho.

Esa misma tarde habían salido al lago con la intención de pescar algo para la cena, pues ya no tenían mucho dinero para hoteles después de que Killua 'atacara' las tiendas de chocolates.

De pronto, Gon distinguió dos personas que se acercaban hacia la dirección donde se encontraba, conversando.

...por eso te digo, que la próxima vez, compra de a pocas cajas, que sino no te quedan para comprar otro día- decía uno de los chicos que se acercaba.

Lo sé, pero si no las compro de inmediato alguien más se las puede llevar – contestaba testarudamente el más alto.

¿Crees que alguien, además de ti, se llevaría TODAS las cajas de Sr. Choco-robot de una tienda?- preguntó incrédulo el otro.

Es posible...- respondió el de cabellos blanquecinos, algo más desanimado, al ver que ya habían llegado.

Gon observaba silenciosamente la escena sentado junto a los dos chicos que intentaban pescar. Aunque desde la parada anterior que no se sentía a gusto observar el pasado, deseaba aprovechar de revivir aquellos momentos que tanto disfrutó con su mejor amigo.

Muy bien, Killua, ¿recuerdas lo que debes hacer para atrapar un pez?- preguntó el pelinegro, quien intentaba hacer que su amigo se atreviera a tomar la caña de pescar – Muy bien, recuerda sólo arrójala y espera a que algún pez pique-.

¿Que pique...? ¡¡Muy bien!! – respondió decidido, pues aunque no se llevaba con los seres marinos, siempre había admirado la habilidad de Gon con la caña de pescar y quería intentarlo, al menos una vez - Ya verás Gon! Pescaré tantos peces que... WAAAAH!!-.

No había podido terminar la frase, pues antes q lo hiciera saltó del agua un gran pez el cual pasó muy cerca del rostro del chico albino, dejándolo en estado de shock. (N/A: Mmm... bueno talvés no tanto XD).

¿Sucede algo Killua?- preguntó su compañero que se encontraba a su lado y que lo miraba extrañado al oír su grito; pero luego vio el agua agitada y comprendió todo, soltando una larga carcajada.

¡¡No tienes porqué reírte tanto!!- Exclamó un asustadísimo Killua, quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo – ¡¡Son seres realmente asquerosos!!! -.

Está bien U – respondió el pelinegro calmándose un poco, y luego de unos instantes sintió un tirón en su caña de pescar. Finalmente terminó pescando el mismo pez que había asustado al albino, quien le mostraba la lengua al pobre animal en señal de victoria – Ahora voy a buscar un poco de leña para cocinarlo, prepáralo mientras-.

¿Eh? ¿'Prepararlo'? ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!- y luego, como procesando la información, exclamó – ¡¡A noooo!! ¡¡¡Eso no!!! ¡¡Gon!! ¡¡¡Eso es ASQUEROSO!!! -.

Pero su amigo ya se había alejado bastante, por lo que no pudo oír las quejas de Killua; quien se quedó mirando al pescado, y luego desvió la mirada antes de sentir más asco.

Gon, el que había estado junto a los dos amigos, había decidido quedarse con Killua, divirtiéndose de las caras y muecas que ponía éste con los seres marinos; y ahora observaba como el albino se estiraba antes de echarse en el césped.

Killua se recostó en el pasto, y cerró sus ojos por un instante; volviéndolos a abrir bruscamente casi de inmediato.

¡¡¡Deja de pensar estupideces!!!- se ordenó a sí mismo mientras se golpeaba en el rostro – ¡¡Ese tipo de cosas no se piensan!! ¡¡Y mucho menos con una persona de tu mismo género!! MAL, MAL, ¡¡MAL!! – volvía a gritar mientras se desordenaba su blanca cabellera – Además... además, él es tu amigo..., mi amigo, el mejor... ¡¡ASÍ QUE DETENTE!! -.

Gon seguía observándolo, con un semblante lleno de tristeza. Killua era un idiota. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona cambiara tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que Killua sintiera aquello por Gon? Odiaba esto. Odiaba a Killua. Odiaba todo. Lo único que quería era cambiar lo que había pasado, arreglar todo con Killua, evitar que él... que él cambiara su manera de verlo.

¡¡¡Killua!!! – se escuchó una voz que llamaba al albino - ¡Killua! ¡Encontré suficiente leña para que hagamos los pescados!-.

Cuando el mayor de los chicos oyó la voz de su amigo, se incorporó rápidamente, y trató de calmarse. Su rostro se había vuelto de un color rojo fuerte y, por muy inocente e ingenuo que Gon fuera, notaría algo extraño en él. Observó a su compañero quien venía corriendo y traía una gran cantidad de madera en sus brazos. Al llegar junto con él, se detuvo, y trató de calmar su respiración agitada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Gon tenía que ser tan... lindo? ¡¡Demonios!! Su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma mientras su mejor amigo se encontraba frente a él. Trataba de quitar aquellos retorcidos pensamientos y respiró hondo.

Gon, ¿te ayudo con esas maderas? – se ofreció amablemente, evitando así, que su imaginación siguiera volando.

Ah, si, muchas gracias, Killua – aceptó el más pequeño, pasándole unos cuantos maderos, haciendo que sus manos se tocasen levemente, y los dedos de Killua rozaran los brazos el pequeño.

Ante tal contacto, el albino retiró sus manos rápidamente, haciendo que la leña cayera por todo el lugar.

¡Killua! – reclamó el pelinegro - ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te enterraste una astilla? -.

¡¡N-n-n-n-o!! – respondió inmediatamente el mayor, con su rostro rojo – lo siento, es que creí ver un pez -.

No hay ningún pez Killua... - respondió él entre risas, Killua realmente le tenía pánico a esos seres – Voy a preparar el fuego para cocinarlos y mientras, si quieres puedes seguir pescando-.

¡¡No!! Muchas gracias, pero no..., mejor te ayudaré – respondió el otro chico; intentando no mirar directamente el rostro de Gon mientras recogía la madera; pues sabía que si lo hacía, volvería a dejar en evidencia lo que pasaba por su mente.

Luego de un rato, ambos chicos se encontraban comiendo los frutos obtenidos de su pesca. Al menos de la pesca de uno de ellos. Se encontraban cada uno frente al fuego, mientras conversaban alegremente sobre variados temas; sin siquiera sospechar que alguien los vigilaba. Alguien que a pesar de la alegría que brotaba de la conversación, no se sentía muy a gusto; la verdad se sentía invadido por una nostalgia por aquellos momentos compartidos. Pero aún así los observaba desde un lugar no muy alejado.

Mmm... ¿Killua? - dijo de pronto el pelinegro, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado cuando ambos comenzaron a comer.

¿Qué sucede, Gon? – respondió el albino de manera distraída, mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones. Todo con tan de no mirar a Gon a la cara.

Estaba pensando... que habría pasado si tú y yo no nos hubiésemos conocido en el examen de cazador... talvés yo ni siquiera lo hubiese pasado – de pronto la expresión de Gon se volvió seria – Killua...-

Creo... que hubieses pasado de todas maneras – respondió Killua sin poder mirarlo aún, pero intentando de alguna manera evitar que la conversación se volviera demasiado incómoda.

No es cierto – insistió el más pequeño – todos ustedes me apoyaron, Leorio, Kurapika, y especialmente tú, Killua; tú fuiste el que más me ayudó en todo esto – ante esto último el albino no pudo evitar levantar la mirada y encontrarse con el rostro lleno de felicidad que tenía el pelinegro.

No digas tonterías – fue lo único que respondió el mayor. No era bueno con las palabras. Definitivamente. Y mientras pensaba esto, volvía a desviar la mirada sintiendo su rostro arder. ¿Por qué Gon siempre le hacía sentirse así?

¡No son tonterías! – insistía el menor – Killua, si no te hubiese conocido, no habría pasado el examen y habría vuelto a la Isla Ballena, junto a Mito-san y habría abandonado la búsqueda de mi padre, junto con mis sueños – Killua sólo miraba de reojo como su amigo seguía buscando más hechos que probaran lo que él decía, cuando de pronto el pelinegro llegó a algo mucho más concreto – y... si no te hubiese conocido Killua, nunca habría tenido un amigo como tú. Y eso hubiese sido lo peor de todo, el no haberte conocido -.

G-Gon... yo... - el albino intentó hablar, pero las palabras se trabaron en su boca. No podía decir lo que sentía. Aquello sería traicionar la amistad que el otro sentía por él. Pero al mismo tiempo eran tantas cosas que tenía que expresarle; su propio agradecimiento por ser su primer amigo y la primera persona que lo viera como quien realmente era, no como el descendiente de los Zaoldyeck, sino como Killua, simplemente él. Quería decir tanto, pero al mismo tiempo no quería decir nada que dañara aquella amistad. No podría soportar el perderla.

Killua... gracias por estar conmigo – fue todo lo que dijo para terminar el más pequeño, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro; la cual hizo sonrojar aún más al albino.

No sigas diciendo eso – respondió rápidamente Killua para evitar la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo, y comenzó a comer.

Mientras esta conversación estaba ocurriendo, la persona que los espiaba seguía ahí. Atenta a todo lo que ocurría; y preguntándose el porqué las cosas tenían que terminar. Cómo hubiese deseado que aquel momento que estaba observando jamás terminara. De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo que no había notado. Esto que estaba observando había ocurrido hacía sólo un par de semanas... y ahora ya había terminado todo.

No era cierto. No había terminado. Aún seguía sintiendo todo aquello que había dicho en ese momento por Killua. Aún sentía esa gratitud hacia su amigo, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido. Es que acaso... ¿se estaba volviendo loco? En ese momento debería sentir indignación por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Es cierto que en el pasado lo había querido mucho, demasiado la verdad, pero todo eso había acabado... ¿o no? Algo andaba mal, pues a pesar de que intentaba odiar al albino, no podía. Simplemente no podía cambiar aquellos sentimientos tan fuertes que tenía hacia él. Aquella amistad tan pura e inocente que había comenzado hacía varios años atrás por una simple casualidad del destino. Bendita casualidad que les permitió conocerse.

Se quedó ahí pensando en todo aquello mientras seguía observando a los dos chicos. Si tan sólo pudiese volver a ser todo como antes, si pudiese cambiar algo...

De pronto sintió como todo se mejoraba. ¡Claro que podía cambiar lo que había pasado! Sólo tenía que evitar que Killua dijese lo que había dicho aquella tarde; talvés así todo cambiaría.

Decidido, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la Sra. Riggors, quien tomaba otra taza más de su extraño 'juguito'; y cuando se encontraba frente a ella le hizo saber su idea.

Imposible – fue todo lo que ella contestó ante la ocurrencia del muchacho.

P-pero... ¿por qué no? – insistió él, algo desanimado.

Ya le dije, usted no debe interferir en absolutamente nada – reafirmó fríamente.

Entonces no tiene sentido que haya viajado – suspiró decepcionado.

Claro que tiene, ahora, es recomendable– corrigió ya en un tono algo molesto, la mujer – que vaya a ver lo que debería, que ya vamos a cambiar de parada -.

Refunfuñando, Gon se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba hacía un tiempo atrás. Atisbó la vista y vio como él y su amigo seguían conversando y reían juntos. Cuánto extrañaría eso, pero ya no podía hacer nada, después de todo se dio cuenta que algún día tenía que pasar lo que había pasado, ya que Killua ya había cambiado.

Pero aún no terminaba de comprender... ¿qué demonios había hecho cambiar a Killua? Después de todo, él seguía siendo con él como lo era desde un principio; hablaban de cualquier tema, y reían de todo. Como siempre, como al comienzo.

Jamás podré comprenderte – murmuró el pelinegro desde lejos, pues no deseaba seguir viendo más cosas. Si no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera para cambiar algo que hubiese pasado, no tenía ningún sentido el sólo observar algo que no tenía remedio.

Se alejó un poco más de donde se encontraban hace tiempo, y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol. Cerró un instante los ojos y decidió calmarse. Tanto que comprender, tanto que había que aguantar, sólo quedaba... resignarse.

Después de todo, él nunca había querido que todo aquello hubiese pasado, ni mucho menos que su mejor amigo no sintiese lo mismo; porque él, Gon Freecs, aún sentía lo mismo por él; amistad. Sólo eso, estaba seguro. Se sintió mejor al darse cuenta de ello; él seguía siendo el mismo niño ingenuo y lleno de esperanzas que había conocido a un descendiente de una familia de asesinos; del cual se había hecho su mejor amigo. Amigos, eso eran, y eso quería que siguieran siendo. Al pensar esto, sonrió, y sintió como si se quitara un peso de encima.

De pronto oyó unos pasos acercándose hacia donde se encontraba él.

¿Ya terminó su siesta? – preguntó una voz femenina – Es hora de cambiar de paradero.

Está bien... - dijo a regañadientes el pelinegro, mientras habría los ojos lentamente y observaba a una Sra. Riggors con una expresión malhumorada - ¿sucede algo malo? –.

¿Algo malo? ¿ALGO MALO? – repetía la pregunta la mujer, mientras levantaba una taza de su siempre y nunca bien ponderado brebaje y lo dejaba caer sobre el rostro del chico – ¡USTED DEBERÍA ESTAR HACIENDO OTRAS COSAS EN VEZ DE DORMIR! ¡MIS SERVICIOS NO SON PARA ESTO, ASÍ QUE COMIENCE A MOVERSE RÁPIDO, QUE MI PACIENCIA SE ACABA! -.

Extrañado ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la Sra. Riggors, y mojado hasta las patas con aquél líquido pegajoso y extraño al tacto; Gon se levantó rápidamente del lugar y siguió a la mujer desde una distancia razonable (N/A: no se fuese a enojar de nuevo o.o!); no sin antes dirigir una mirada a él mismo, hacía un tiempo y a su mejor amigo, que reían bulliciosamente.

**Continuará...**

Listeilor!! Ya está... ahora si que no me queda nada más escrito... y tampoco ideas... será lo que venga pues n.n, la inspiración divina es bienvenida.

Gracias por los reviews!! Es genial poder cumplir mi sueño de responderlos!! Y sigo haciéndolo o.o

**Karlita-chan: **A ver si aún encuentras tierna a la Sra. Riggors... que hasta a mi me está dando miedo XD... y ni yo sé de dodne salió ese arranque. Ahora yo soy el ano distraído numá u.u

**Kita-eX-dream: **Que rubiales? Qué es eso? Se come? Yiko con sal!! Lo siento, no hablo tu jerga amigui U.U. Jujuajuajua!! Sabes que lo pondría si fuera un LeoxKura, pero aquí sólo hay GonxKillua, es mas washona esta pareja XD.

**Chibi-poio: **Ya lo subí amigui!! A ver que opinas de este capítulo, pues, que no lo has leído enterito!! Desde ahora no sabes que viene muahahaha (risa macabra). Pensé en tus ideas, y hay una que sigue dando vuelta..., ya verás como terminarás todo ;).

**Aoi-Hikawa:** Aquí te mando más para que sigas suspirando pues, que a mi también me da con suspirar con esta pareja, es tan... linda!! Al menos que sirva para cuando uno se siente mal, pa animarse ;).

**Xan: **Mail? Nononono usted tiene que revisar solita, juajuajua para Tobira te aviso... o no era así el trato? OO Recuérdame anotarlo para la próxima U.U. Bueno... como sea, ojalá te guste el capítulo, cuando lo encuentres!! n.n

**misatito:** Eres una de las pocas que ha notado la verdad... el brebaje es la estrella de esta historia. TODO gira en torno a él XD. Nah, mentira, pero si es un aporte n.n. Ojalá sirva para que te inspires en el yaoi!! Tú sabes porqué!

**sakurita-chan: **Que sufran, miercale!! Así todo es más besho. Nah, amigui! Que weno que te haya gustado mi fic... mi idea? Ni yo sé de donde sale... grandes misterio de la humanidá n.n

Telminé!! Que top este sistema... yaya la hora me está afectando y escribo puras tonterías... mejor me voy para que dejen reviews. Y, nuevamente, gracias por volar con nosotros.

**Minasuka**


	4. Reencuentro

Tantas lunas!!

Pero aquí estoy, damas y caballeros, con este fic!! No se preocupen, no lo abandonaré!! Le amo n.n!!

Después de un tiempecito desaparecida por causas externas (también conocidas como computador malo hasta el próximo año u.u), no pude actualizar, pero ahora aprovecho este momentito que logré robarme el pc pa subir un new chap!!

Ojalá les guste!

_Disclaime _: Créanme, esto fue lo que menos eché de menos; Hunter X Hunter y sus personajes pertenecen a Togashi-sama, también conocido como: suegrito! XD, présteme a Killua!! n.n!

Wenu, disfruten!

**Una Historia Juntos**

_Capítulo 4: Reencuentro_

-¿Dónde? ¿DONDE? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez el muchacho, mientras buscaba desesperado - ¿Cómo pude ser capaz de perderla? Noooo… ¿dónde demonios puede estar? - continuaba, temeroso, al mismo tiempo que daba vuelta toda la bendita habitación buscando el objeto extraviado.

Revisó por todos los rincones, bajo la mesa, dentro de la lavadora, bajo sus propios pies, tras las cortinas, en sus bolsillos, e incluso bajo cada uno de los muebles, pero… ¡NO ESTABA! De pronto dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, acaso… ¿acaso? No, ¡eso no! Fue rápidamente al marco de la ventana y miró hacia el exterior.

-Y si… ¿si hubiese caído hacia fuera? – se preguntó, rogando por que su mente le respondiera en forma negativa. Si así hubiese ocurrido, corría grave peligro. - ¿Por qué la escondí? La próxima vez debe ser en un lugar fácil de recordar…, es una buena lección, Gon - se reprochó a sí mismo el moreno, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo. Si su amigo se llegaba a enterar, quedaría la grande; tenía que evitar que éste se diera cuenta, o sino… -¡¡KILLUA ME VA MATAAAAR!! - exclamó temeroso, mientras se restregaba la negra cabellera, intentando recordar – Piensa, Gon, si fueras una caja… ¿dónde estarías? - al no obtener respuesta de sí mismo, volvió a la pieza y siguió buscando y hurgando por todos los recovecos del lugar. - Vamos, Gon, piensa, piensa, no es tan difícil de recordar un escondite, ¿o si?-.

Mientras el chico tenía una lucha con su mente distraída, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver a un muchacho de casi su misma edad, de cabellos blanquecinos desordenados y mirada somnolienta.

-Nee… Gon, ¿por qué haces tanto ruido? Estaba durmiendo…- dijo, antes de intentar detener un bostezo que asomaba, luego de restregarse los ojos.

-Disculpa, Killua, es sólo que---

Pero el pequeño no pudo continuar su discurso de 'disculpa-Killua-por-perder-aquello-que-tanto-amabas-por-ser-tan-despistado-por-favor-no-me-mates', ya que el mayor se irguió de pronto, al tiempo de que un par de orejas de gato brotaban entre sus cabellos, antes de lanzarse sobre una esquina de la habitación, repleta de cajas de una golosina llamada 'Sr. Choco-robot'.

Gon suspiró aliviado. Después de todo, quedaban unas 60 o 70 cajas más, no notaría que una faltase, ni que las tuviera contadas…

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!-

…¿o si?

-¡¡GON!! – se escuchó un grito proveniente de un rincón del lugar. El aludido sintió cómo se le puso la piel de gallina al imaginar la pregunta, y se volteó hacia su amigo, nervioso. – Falta… una caja… ¿sabes dónde está? -. El albino lo miraba desesperado… una caja… ¡UNA CAJA! ¡¿Acaso no entendía el valor que tenía para él una caja llena de chocolates?! Killua cerró los ojos un instante, intentando imaginar el sabor que tenía el contenido de la caja… algo tan delicioso, ¡perdido! No, ¡no!, ¡no podía ser! Abrió los ojos, esperando ver a Gon con la solución del misterio de la caja, pero en vez de eso sólo encontró… - ¿Humo?- .

El pequeño había huido, dejando tras de sí un rastro de humo y a un albino desesperado por chocolates.

-¡Hey! ¡Gon! – escuchó el pequeño a los lejos, mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Killua seguramente había entendido que él fue quien perdió la caja, y si llegaba atraparlo…, bueno, no quería ni imaginarlo. Pero antes de poder borrar la imagen mental que había creado del castigo que recibiría, lo habían atrapado.

Volteó a ver a la persona que lo mantenía sujeto de la mano, y se encontró con su mejor amigo, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Ho-hola Killua… -

-Gon, tú… ¿sabes dónde…? – comenzó a preguntar el albino, pero poco a poco sus palabras fueron menos audibles hasta quedar en silencio. ¿Qué le sucedía? Gon no lo entendía, pero notó cómo la cara de su amigo se volvía cada vez más de un color rojo intenso, mientras mantenía su vista fija en la mano que tenía sostenida a la de el moreno. De repente, su mirada se volvió más firme, y miró fijamente a los ojos del menor – Gon… yo… -.

-¿Estás bien, Killua? - interrumpió el más pequeño, con un aire de preocupación – pareciera como que tienes fiebre, debe ser por la caja que falta. ¡No te preocupes! ¡¡Te traeré una enseguida!! – dijo rápidamente, mientras se soltaba de la mano de Killua, y salía corriendo, seguramente, a la tienda de golosinas más cercana.

-Idiota – fue todo lo que dijo el albino, luego de que su amigo estuviera lejos. Un poco más…, y se lo hubiese dicho. Después de todo, ese no era el momento adecuado; pero ya no importaba, encontraría uno.

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras se dirigía camino a su habitación. Qué simple podía llegar a ser Gon, creyendo que sólo con un chocolate se solucionaría todo; claro, al fin y al cabo, él no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del albino, y mucho menos, por su corazón.

Abrió la puerta y entró. Miró a su alrededor y vio todo patas arriba.

-¿Qué demo…? – exclamó mientras observaba el cuarto. Parecía como si alguien hubiese estado buscando algo específico, algo como… - ¿Sr. Choco-robot? – dijo el albino, mientras tomaba una caja que se encontraba 'escondida' bajo la cama. ¿Qué hacía ahí? El chico le restó importancia, además, ya no importaba, después de todo, en unos momentos tendría una más, por cortesía de su mejor amigo.

'Amigo', resonó esa palabra en su mente, volviendo al tema de Gon. Ya estaba harto de pensar en él cada instante, ¿es que no tenía nada mejor en qué pensar? Claro que no. Él lo era todo. Al menos para Killua. Gon significaba mucho más que un amigo, aunque fuese el mejor. Era totalmente distinto a él, pero al mismo tiempo tan parecidos…, como si se complementaran el junto al otro, como si no pudiesen estar separados.

-Separados…- pensó en voz alta. ¿Qué ocurriría si se separaran? ¿Volvería a ser él como era antes? No lo sabía, no quería ni pensarlo. Pero no podía evitarlo, y mucho menos podía impedir recordar lo que oyó decir a ese payaso pedófilo una vez. Algo muy preciado, podía convertirse al día siguiente en un objeto cualquiera. Como si fuese un capricho…

¡No! Gon no era un capricho, estaba seguro. Sabía muy bien lo que sentía por él, luego de haber intentado inútilmente el auto-convencerse de que un hombre no podía amar a otro; finalmente había aceptado sus sentimientos, y pensaba decírselos alguna vez a su amigo.

Pero… duda. La maldita duda volvía una y otra vez. ¿Y si era rechazado? ¿Y si Gon no sentía lo mismo y se alejaba de él? ¿Qué haría él, entonces? No podría soportarlo, sería demasiado.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama, mientras los pensamientos seguían volando en su mente. ¿Alejarse de Gon? ¿Dejarlo ir, quedándose él, con el corazón roto? ¿Podría alguna vez separarse de su amigo? ¿Podría soportarlo?

-No…, no podría – dijo finalmente. Era cierto, no resistiría el perderlo. Apretó los puños con fuerza; había entendido finalmente todo. Lo que sentía difícilmente sería correspondido, y no podía arriesgarse a perderlo todo, su todo; Gon. – Es cierto…, parece que después de todo, jamás le diré que me he enamorado de él -. El albino se tendió sobre la cama, soltando un suspiro. Momentos después, gruñó, de desordenó el cabello, y finalmente continuó comiendo sus chocolates.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

Una silueta observaba al albino, mientras éste comía sus chocolates, intentando olvidar cualquier otra cosa.

-Yo… escondí esa caja como broma…- dijo suavemente la persona que se encontraba ahí, mientras la mujer que estaba a su lado lo miraba preocupada. – Después de todo… la encontró -.

-¿Sr. Freecs?- preguntó consternada.

-Quiero irme de aquí – respondió secamente. El lugar no era apacible para el pequeño de cabello azabache. El ver a su mejor amigo diciendo todo aquello le molestaba, y sólo deseaba que todo aquello fuese un mal sueño.

-Vámonos entonces – obedeció… ¿obedeció? O.o.. sí OBEDECIÓ ella.

Otro paradero. Otro lugar inhóspito para él. Poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando a ver como cambiaba el comportamiento de Killua con el paso del tiempo.

La Sra. Riggors sabía muy bien qué paradero era ese, y al notar como el carácter del chico estaba cambiando cada vez más con el viaje; sabía muy bien la reacción que tendría ahora. Talvés no exactamente, pero sí de una forma vaga.

Gon observó el lugar detenidamente, todo se hacía tan familiar, como si hubiese estado ahí hacía muy poco. Y así era. De pronto vio como él y su amigo se encontraban conversando, mientras caminaban por las calles de una ciudad. En el cielo, a pesar de ser de noche, podían verse nubes de lluvia.

Ahí fue. En ese lugar, el albino había roto todo aquello que tenían. ¿Cómo había sido capaz?

Los minutos pasaron, y la escena se repitió; la declaración de Killua y el 'lo siento' de Gon. Todo fue igual como había sido antes; el pequeño huyó de su 'amigo, dejando a éste de pie, solo, mientras la lluvia lo empapaba.

-¿No siente nada al verlo? – preguntó la mujer que se encontraba tras de él.

-¿Sentir? – preguntó extrañado. Era la primera vez que ella parecía interesarse en lo que él sentía. – Nada… -.

Ella lo miró preocupada. Después de todo, se había encariñado con el pequeño. No era malo, sólo estaba confundido; eso podía apostarlo. Un poco de ayuda era todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Nada?- continuó inquiriendo ella – quiero decir, ustedes fueron amigos tantos años, y de pronto él le dice que siente algo más que amistad… ¿y usted no siente nada? -. Miró al muchacho, buscando alguna reacción, sin encontrar ninguna. Al parecer no había escuchado nada de lo que ella había dicho. ¡Y todo lo que ella se preocupada y él, sin escucharla! Que niño más distraído. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, intenando dejar de preocuparse por él, y luego se dirigió a prepararse una nueva taza de su 'líquido misterioso'.

El chico de ojos castaños, por su parte, intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Acababa de ver ese momento, y claro que había sentido algo; pero nada que pudiese explicar con palabras, ya que ni él mismo entendía muy bien. Se sentía vacío, extrañamente y dolorosamente vacío, como si algo muy importante le faltara; y lo peor de todo, no tenía idea qué era aquello.

-Por cierto, Sr. Freecs – dijo la mujer, como recordando algo – hay algo que no le he dicho de todo esto-. Al oír aquello, el pequeño se acercó a la mujer, interesado. – Supuestamente, luego de que haya visto aquellas escenas que vivieron el Sr. Zaoldyeck y ud; deberá tomar una decisión. Este viaje no es una simple diversión, sino que ayuda a la persona a encontrar lo que de verdad quiere. Dígame Sr. Freecs, si usted pudiese, ¿dejaría las cosas como están, o cambiaría algo?-.

Gon la miró incrédulo. Le había dicho que no podía cambiar nada, y ahora ¿esto?

Al tiempo que pensaba aquello, dirigió su mirada hacia Killua, y vio cómo éste seguía ahí, solo, luego de que él mismo arrancase después de la declaración; sintiendo en ese momento una sensación de dolor en el pecho.

Debía acabar con eso.

-Sra. Riggors…- dijo decididamente, mirando directamente a los negros y profundos ojos de la mujer – yo… quiero que Killua no esté enamorado de mí -.

Ella sólo asintió, mientras repetía 'ya veo'; y volteándose, sacó algo ya familiar; una taza de su brebaje.

-Entonces, Sr. Freecs, si está totalmente seguro de que eso es lo que quiere – Gon asintió firmemente – hágame el favor de beber esto – terminó de decir ella, depositando la taza en las manos del chico.

El pelinegro miró desconfiado el contenido; se veía… espumoso y además olía muy extraño. Frunció el ceño, y miró a la mujer, quien simplemente, sonreía. Volvió a mirar la taza con nerviosismo ¿a qué sabría? Miró hacia donde se encontraba su amigo Killua, y lo vio ahí, aún de pie en el mismo lugar. Cuanto daño podrían causar los malditos sentimientos. Pero había una forma de arreglar todo, y volver con el albino; volver a vivir como antes, como amigos inseparables. Sonrió antes de volver su vista a la taza, y de una sola vez se bebió todo el contenido.

Sabía… dulce, MUY dulce, pero al mismo tiempo amargo. Dejó la taza a un lado, y miró a la mujer que lo había acompañado durante aquel extraño viaje.

-¿Qué sucederá ahora? – preguntó, intentando mantenerse de pie, ya que sentía como su cuerpo se iba adormeciendo cada vez más.

-Usted despertará – respondió ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

-¿Gon? ¡Gon! ¡¡GON!! – se escuchaba una voz, demasiado familiar, a lo lejos – ¡¡Hey, Gon, despierta!! -.

El chico abrió los ojos con pesadez. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Sra. Riggors…? – preguntó aún, medio dormido.

-¿Sra. Riggors? Gon, ¿de quién hablas? - preguntó el chico albino, que había estado intentando despertarlo hacía ya casi una hora – ¡Estabas soñando, Gon! ¡Ja! ¿Y quién era el que había dicho que despertaríamos a primera hora para buscar a Gin? ¡Gon! ¡¡Son las 3 de la tarde!! -.

-¿Soñando? ¿Las 3? – preguntó el menor, incorporándose rápidamente en la cama. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Miró a su amigo. Ahí estaba Killua, riéndose de él, como antes, como cuando eran amigos. ¡Había funcionado! ¡¡Ya no sentía nada más que una gran amistad por él!! ¡Era perfecto! – Discúlpame, Killua – se excusó el pequeño, sacando la lengua, como siempre solía hacer – creo que me dio un ataque de sueño, hehehehe -.

-Como sea – respondió el mayor, alejándose de la cama – apresúrate, para que podamos ver si venden Sr. Choco-robots por aquí -.

-P-pero… - el pequeño se extrañó. ¿Acaso no había estado buscando la noche pasada? - ¿Y anoche? -.

-¿Anoche? ¿De qué hablas Gon? ¡¡Acabamos de llegar!! ¡Parece que estás confundiéndote con tu sueño! - el albino fue a la puerta y giró el picaporte - Podrías contármelo durante el almuerzo – dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

-No quieres saberlo – respondió para sí mismo, el pelinegro, alegremente.

Finalmente todo parecía estar saliendo bien.

_Continuará…._

**Notitas de Minasuka: **Terminé!! Seeeh!! Que bella es la vida!! Eso fue el capítulo 4? Seh o.ó! Y tiene que gustarles ya? O.ó??? XDD

Por lo menos, a mi me gustó harto n.n!!

A ver, son las 4:43 am y estoy corriendo el riesgo de que me echen del pc, así que debo hacer esto rápido!!

Al fin llegó la inspiración!! Seeh! Así que estaba con acumulación de ideas, y ojalá lo que voy a poner de ahora en adelante no quede muy enredado. Intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda!! n.n

Ahora, seeeh mi parte favorita!! Los reviews:

**kita-eX-dream:** Amiwi!! Uta que me costó escribir tu nik o.ó! Soy ano creativo? Oooh si, soy el ano más grande du mundo!! Eso no es bueno,… o si?? XD demn o.ó! Ojalá los pinwinos no t coman antes de que puedas leer esto!! Que se ta poniendo wena la cosa!! XD!

**Aoi-Hikawa**: Así que con amenazas nos vamos? O.ó?? Cuidaito miércale!! XD, coo sea, ya dije que adoro este fic, así q don't worry, está garantizado que tendrá final, pero muuucho más adelante. Tiene pa rato!!

**Chibi-Poio:** Soy tu ano! Juajuajua! Amiwi, aki ta la continuación!! Porfín!! Y si, el brebaje era raro, pero viteh que aportaba? Y nadie me creía o.ó. que no se dan cuenta que el brebaje es la clave del éxito?? XDDD. Ojalá te haya gustao n.n

**Faye:** Muy pocos descubren la verdad del brebaje, eres una de ellos o.o XD! Nah, la verdad ni yo sé, too está en proceso n.n! Gracias por leer y ojalá te haya gustao!

**Lady Yaoi:** Yo opino lo mismo! Mi sexsymbol! XD Gon debe hacerse un examen a la vista; es cosa de ver a Killua! o.o!! Ooohhh si XD. Gracias por leer!!

**HikariNimo:** Muchas gracias! Que wenu que te haya gustao!! Ojalá este capitulo tb te guste porque a mi si n.n. Gracias por leer!!

**Xan:** No, no me acordaba, pero bueh, ya pasó XD. Y lo otro, ya te dije lo q me parecio tu fic, peor tu tuviste un accidente con el, así que u.u. Mejor déjame un review n.n

**Karlita-chan**: hola! XD!! Mi fic tb tiene su lado cursi (EL lado XD) asi que tb pone cursi a la gente… pero no es mi culpa o.ó!! Soy cosmo!! XD!! Yap, sigue leyendo caurita n.n, hola!!

**Niahxer:** Juajua, aki está la continuación!! Espero que la hayas disfrutado!! Por que se vienen más continuaciones!! N.n! Gracias por leer

**Makita.-:** Gracias por tenerme en tus favoritos, q emotion n.n!! Yo kero consolar a Killua bajo la lluvia XD!! Pobre man, too xq ama a Gon T.T!! Wenu wenu, pa que veas que me acuerdo de fans (q raro suena decir o escribir o.o eso XD) como tu, aki está la continuación!, gracias por leer!!

Listop!!

Ahora me arranco, que son las 5 y me van a pillar!! O.ó

No olviden dejar reviews!! Para pensar que vale la pena el desvelarse XD!! Y si…como reviews u,u; son ma yiko!! Yiko yiko!! XDD

**Minasuka.**


	5. Consecuencias

Wuaaa!  
Volví!

No es mentira, de verdad! He vueltooo! XD  
Ni yo me al creo :3

Y eso :D

_Disclaimer:_ Todo pertenecer a Togashi-sama :3

**Una Historia Juntos  
**

_Capítulo 5: Consecuencias_

'...tan grande, no puede ser eliminado; sino reemplazado, se entiende? Gon?'

-Gon? Gooooon? Me oyes?-

-Eh?- preguntó el más bajo – ah... si, sí, claro, sólo... creí recordar algo-.

-Desde que despertaste has estado muy raro – comentó el albino – todo por ese sueño de viajar por el tiempo? -.

-Hehe, bueno, es que fue muy raro -. Finalmente Gon le había contado el sueño. Obviamente, omitiendo las partes que mencionaban sentimientos de Killua hacia él y viceversa. Simplemente un viaje y ya. No había para qué arruinar lo que acababa de recuperar.

Continuaron caminando por la ciudad en busca de Sr. Choc—digo, de una pista de Ging.

Bueno, en realidad ambas cosas juntas: buscando a Ging en tiendas de chocolates. Quizás el papá de Gon era adicto a las golosinas como cierto albino.

-Uaaaaaaauahahauuuuuuuuu- bostezó mientras se estiraba, Killua. – Finalmente llegamos a la última tienda, verdad?-

-Ajá – respondió Gon, cansado ya, por llevar las cajas del mayor – cuánto rato más tenemos que caminar? Ya quiero ir al hotel -.

-No exageres, si aún no anochece! –respondió Killua –además, prometo llevarte a algún lugar a comer algo sano si eso quieres! – terminó, entrando a la última tienda

Gon decidió quedarse fuera. Estaba harto de ver tantos chocolates a su alrededor. Se sentó en el suelo, junto con las muchísimas cajas, mientras esperaba a su amigo. Finalmente podía llamarlo así. Era todo como antes, y aquel vacío que había sentido antes estaba lleno. Pero algo le molestaba. Había sido un sueño? O realmente ocurrió todo eso? No estaba seguro, todo parecía tan real..., las imágenes, el pasado, el sabor del té, las emociones, todo. Pero por otro lado, era algo tan imposible, que no podía creer que hubiese ocurrido.

Suspiró.

Killua se estaba demorando mucho, qué lo ocupaba? Luego de más de seis horas seguidas buscando chocolates, ya había calculado el tiempo del proceso: pedir las golosinas, que el encargado llame a alguien para que ayude, y finalmente sacarlas todas de la tienda; exactamente 9 minutos. Ya llevaba más de 15 minutos ahí Killua. Y Gon podía ser muy paciente, pero no cuando se tratase de ir a comer algo más saludable que chocolates, luego de verlos por horas y horas.

Después de pensarlo por un par de minutos, decidió dejar las cajas ahí. Después de todo, quién se atrevería a robar más de 500 cajas de chocolates? Cualquiera que quisiera una indigestión, seguramente.

-..entonces la oveja dijo 'ese es mi beee-beeee'-.

-Killua? – preguntó el pequeño al entrar en la tienda y ver qué cosa distraía a su compañero.

El albino se encontraba apoyado en mesón, mirando a una chica que atendía el lugar, conversando con ella alegremente.  
Killua estaba... coqueteando con la vendedora?

Bueno, no era la primera vez que Gon le viera hacer esto, ya que el albino solía hacerlo muy seguido con las vendedoras (sin importar su edad) con tal de que rebajaran el precio de la mercancía. Pero ahora... realmente parecía distinto.

Killua estaba... interesado en ella?

Y de pronto, como un rayo, el recuerdo llegó a su mente:

Un mujer, con mirada dulce, acariciaba su cabeza tiernamente, recordándole a Mito-san.

-Cumpliré su deseo Sr. Freecs – dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar dulcemente al moreno –pero debe saber, que un sentimiento como el de su amigo, un sentimiento tan grande, no puede ser eliminado; sino reemplazado, se entiende?-.

La mujer... la Sra. Riggors! Entonces, todo aquello había ocurrido en realidad, y ahora por su egoísta deseo, Killua se encontraba ahí, coqueteando con quién sabe quien chica era. Los sentimientos del albino hacia él, ahora los recibía esa niñita!

Y en ese momento, sintió como el pecho se le oprimía, mientras su mundo daba vueltas.

-K-killua! – gritó, asombrándose a sí mismo por la sequedad de su garganta y lo débil de su voz.

-Eh? – se volteó el albino, como despertando de algún sueño – Gon! Ahí estabas! Ven, ven! Que quiero presentarte a alguien-.

El moreno obedeció, dejando fuera las cajas, sintiendo como con cada paso que daba, un nudo en la garganta se hacía presente, el cual, latiente, aumentaba más y más.

-Mira, mira- comenzó a presentar Killua, alegremente – ella es Nina. Gon, Nina; Nina, Gon.-.

-M-mucho gusto- respondió tímidamente la muchacha. No debía tener mucho menos edad que ellos, pero aún así, se notaba la formalidad con la que se dirigía a Gon. Pero si recién había estado conversando lo más bien con el albino! Esto sólo ayudó a que se sintiera aún más extraño.

Era como otra de las malditas estaciones, cuando viajó poro el tiempo; estaba viendo algo que no quería y simplemente le molestaba. Pero esta vez no podía irse, debía esperar que el momento pasara, y que sus vidas continuasen.

Bueno, quizás no. Luego de sonreír forzosamente, comenzó a retroceder, sin siquiera voltearse, y sin dejar de sonreír.

-Gon- dijo, el albino, interrumpiendo su honrosa retirada - le decía a Nina que podía acompañarnos mañana, qué crees?-.

-Ma-mañana?- repitió el menor, dirigiendo su mirada a la chica, y luego a su amigo – p-pero mañana... mañana nos vamos de la ciudad! – respondió rápidamente, buscando algo que evitase que ella estuviese cerca.

-Mañana? – preguntó desilusionado Killua – ah, es cierto, no quedan más chocolaterías con Sr. Choc--- digo, donde pueda encontrarse Ging – y dirigiéndose a la chica, agregó – entonces, tendremos que adelantar la salida, qué te parece si nos acompañas hoy? Gon y yo estaremos libres toda la tarde, así que no tenemos problemas si vienes -.

Y así.

Ahora, en un par de horas, Gon y Killua saldrían (por decisión de uno más que otro) con aquella chica.

Luego de dejar arreglado la hora y el lugar de encuentro (el albino insistió en pasar a buscarla, a pesar de las réplicas del menor); compraron las cajas de chocolate, y se dirigieron de vuelta al hotel.

-------

-Pareces una chica- fue todo lo que dijo. Luego de buscar la frase más hiriente que pudo, sólo eso salió de su boca.

Sentado sobre la cama, mirando cómo salía disparada gran cantidad de ropa de una pequeña maleta. Killua realmente sabía empacar..., bueno esa no era la razón para la comparación, sino el hecho de que...

-No tengo qué ponerme! – exclamó desperado el albino, mientras revolvía las prendas regadas en el suelo.

...esa era la razón.

Así llevaban alrededor de media hora, esperando a que Killua encontrara qué ponerse para salir con la chica.

-Killua, ella ya vio con qué ropa andabas hoy, no sería muy obvio si te ve con otra, que te arreglaste? – preguntó el moreno, aburrido y algo molesto por la estúpida actuación de su mejor amigo.

-Pero Gon – respondió el otro, deteniéndose por un momento en su tarea, para voltearse y dirigir a Gon una de sus miradas de 'yo-soy-Killua-y lo-sé-todo' – a las mujeres les gusta eso -.

Y luego continuó desesperado.

Gon suspiró fastidiado. Realmente no sabía si lo que decía el albino era cierto o no; ni si debía creerle. Sólo sabía que estaba aburrido ya de ver esto. Aburrido y molesto. Le molestaba pensar que actuara así por esa Nina. Si apenas se habían conocido hoy, era imposible que llegase a sentir por ella lo que sintió por él antes, verdad?

Después de todo, el sentimiento fue cambiado de receptor, pero no había desaparecido.

Killua alguna vez se preocupó así por la ropa, cuando iba a juntarse con Gon? No lo creía, además, tampoco le interesaba. Pero a pesar de eso, sentía un extraño nudo en el estómago.

Killua idiota.

-AAARGH! – gritó el albino, despeinándose desesperadamente – no puedo decidirme! Y tú Gon- agregó, dirigiéndose al moreno – tú tampoco ayudas mucho con esa cara de amurrado! Espérame fuera, ya salgo! -.

El pequeño obedeció. Killua realmente era un idiota por comportarse así.

Realmente tanto le importó él alguna vez a su amigo? Y pensar que nunca se dio cuenta. No al menos, hasta el momento en que la Sra. Riggors le mostró la verdad.

La Sra. Riggors!

Quién demonios era ella? Era real? Bah, quién sabe. La verdad en ese momento, ya no sabía nada. Todo era distinto.

Ahora había una chica. Una chica! Es decir, siempre habían sido ellos dos, y ahora, había alguien más. Antes, ese alguien era él, Gon. Él era quien atraía la atención de Killua a todas horas, quien lo mantenía alegre, quien lo mantenía a su lado.

Se sintió como un idiota. Por qué había deseado eso? Él no deseaba que Killua cambiara, pero lo había hecho; y si antes no lo había notado, ahora sí. El albino estaba como idiota tras una chica, y él, Gon, ahí, abandonado, arrepentido.

Claro que lo estaba! Si no hubiese deseado eso, ahora él y Killua estarían juntos, buscando a Ging, sin nada que los distrajese más que sus propios asuntos.

'_Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes'._

Odiaba esa frase. Cada vez que la recordaba por algo, la odiaba más. Él no había perdido a Killua, sólo que ya él no giraba en torno suyo.

-Bien, vámonos- dijo una voz que distrajo sus pensamientos.

Y ahí estaba el albino. Tal como antes, excepto por haberse cambiado de camiseta.

-Qué gran producción – fue todo lo que comentó Gon, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-Bah, cállate – respondió el otro, sonrojado, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

El moreno lo siguió.

-----

-Y si vamos al cine? – sugirió la chica.

-Pero Nina, si vamos allá, no podremos conversar – replicó Killua, acercándose a ella – y necesitamos conversar para conocernos, no crees?-.

La muchacha asintió tímidamente, ante la proximidad del albino.

-Ñe...-

-Dijiste algo Gon? – preguntó Killua.

-No...-. Estaba aburrido, estaba harto. Esta maldita salida había sido una mala idea. Y su maldito estómago! Hace rato ya que sentía cómo éste se retorcía cada vez que miraba a los dos. O cada vez que los oía conversar. O todo el rato.

Simplemente no se sentía bien.

-Y tú, Gon? – volvió a preguntar el albino – qué crees que podemos hacer ahora? -.

-No sé, ni me interesa – respondió fríamente, mientras se alejaba – hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy al hotel -.

Y diciendo esto, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria donde estaban ellos, sin siquiera preguntarse para dónde quedaba el hotel.

Killua idiota! No podía dejar de repetirlo. Cómo podía sentir algo por esa niña? Apenas la conocía! No era como lo que sentía antes por Gon, nooo, lo de ellos era distinto, era real, era fuerte, era sincero; era imposible.

Dejó de correr. No tenía idea dónde había llegado, ni le importaba.

Tenía razón. Lo suyo era distinto, jamás podría haber ocurrido porque no sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro.

Se frotó el rostro, golpeándose las mejillas.

-Gon idiota, mira lo que haz hecho... -.

Y no pudo evitar, preguntarse, cómo habría sido todo si él hubiese correspondido a Killua desde un comienzo. Seguramente todo habría sido más fácil. Ahora seguirían juntos sin esa Nina (no pudo evitar, sentir un nudo aprisionándole la garganta al pensar en ese nombre, y especialmente en la propietaria de él), como siempre debieron haber estado.

Se arrepentía, realmente se arrepentía. Nunca debió haber deseado eso. Sin tan sólo pudiese encontrar a la Sra. Riggors y decirle que quería todo como antes.

Eso!

Era la solución; encontrarla y dejar todo tal cual estaba.

La pregunta era, dónde estaba ella?

La vez pasada se había encontrado con ella por casualidad, en un parque. Pero no tenía idea dónde era eso; sólo recordaba que había sido cerca al lugar donde el albino se había declarado.

Corrió hacia ese lugar. No tenía idea dónde quedaba, pero debía estar por ahí cerca, la ciudad no era tan grande, y todas las calles se le hacían familiares.

Y así estuvo, buscando desesperadamente el lugar donde se había encontrado con aquella mujer, con la intención de volver todo a la normalidad. No más Nina, no más viajes a través del tiempo, no más nada. Sólo él y Killua.

Se detuvo. Estaba cansado ya. Recordó que no había comido en todo el día; a pesar de que le habían prometido una comida, ésta se había arruinado por encontrarse con la maldita Nina.  
Al pensar en ella, decidió no detenerse. No había tiempo que perder. Debía evitar a toda costa que Killua estuviese con ella. No importaba lo que tuviese que hacer. Se echó al suelo agotado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de recuperar a Killua.

-Si sigue corriendo tanto sin haber comido puede darle fatiga – le dijo una voz familiar – Sr. Freecs, me oyó? -.

-Sra. Riggors! – exclamó el chico al ver a la mujer de pie, frente a él.

Se puso de pie de inmediato al ver a la señora. Cómo había llegado allí? Lo estaba vigilando? Cómo sabía que no había comido nada? Qué estaba pasando?

-Se siente bien? – preguntó calmadamente ella. Cómo podía estar tan tranquila con todo lo que estaba pasando?

-No! No me siento bien! – respondió el moreno, exasperado – no, después de lo que le ha hecho a Killua! -.

-Lo de Nina, te refieres? – Gon asintió – pero si le dije que debía reemplazar al receptor, lo recuerda, no? -.

-Claro que si, pero no tenía porqué ser ella! -.

-Hubiese preferido que fuera otro chico? – preguntó la mujer, notoriamente molesta -Sr. Freecs, llevo más de cincuenta años haciendo mi trabajo, usted no es nadie para descalificarme! -.

Gon no respondió. Otro chico? No había pensado en eso. Y hubiese preferido no hacerlo. No soportaba la idea de imaginar a Killua con otro chico a su lado que no fuera él.

-Sra. Riggors – le dijo, sin tomar en cuenta las últimas palabras de la mujer – necesito pedirle algo -.

-Y qué sería? -.

-Quiero que Killua vuelva a sentir por mí lo que sintió antes – respondió firmemente. Finalmente estaba seguro de algo.

-Sr. Freecs, eso sólo puede hacerse una vez por persona, lo siento – respondió ella- La única manera de que el sentimiento cambie de receptor es hacerlo de la forma común y silvestre: conquistándolo -.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Conquistarlo? Pero cómo? Además, para eso, él debía sentir algo por su amigo, no? Aunque, después de todo, Killua ya lo había querido una vez, hacer que aquello volviera no debía ser muy difícil.  
Nuevamente la imagen de Killua con Nina juntos vino a su mente. Había que separarlos.

_Tenía _que recuperar a Killua.

Luego de pensarlo por unos minutos, el pelinegro se decidió, y habló con voz firme:

-Entonces... –tragó saliva y miró a la mujer directamente a los ojos –yo quiero estar enamorado de Killua -.

-Lo siento mucho, pero eso me es imposible -.

-P-pero, porqué!- preguntó. Ya no se le ocurrían más ideas.

La Sra. Riggors rió suavemente, y colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Gon, acariciándole el cabello.

-Sr. Freecs – le sonrió lo más amablemente que pudo antes de continuar – Ud. _ya está_ enamorado del Sr. Zaoeldyck -.

_Continuará..._

**Notitas mías:** Seeh! El penúltimo capítulo de este fic está listo:D! Que emotion ;o;! Aaah adoro a Gon y a Killua -! Senos viene el final, miércale!  
Aaah quedé contenta :). Este capítulo va a dedicado a los estudiantes! Seeeh! Amigos y compañeros estudiantes de colegios, escuelas, liceos, universidades, institutos, todos! Porque ahora con marzo, hemos vuelto a hacer trabajar la neurona que creíamos muerta, y que aún sigue ahi! Para todos ustedes, va este capítulo!

Y eso!  
Ahora, compañeros estudiantes... un review, ya? XD

**Minasuka**


	6. Reunidos

Waaaa!

Fainali, ayam bak!  
XD

Para todos los que creyeron que este fic no tendría fin, o que yo no volvería!! Juajuá! D!

Y bueno, aquí los dejo, con el último capítulo... POMPOMPOM

**Una Historia Juntos**

Capítulo 6: Reunidos

Gon… estaba enamorado de él?

Se había quedado congelado ante aquella revelación. Realmente había funcionado su plan?

Es decir, la tal Sra. Riggors lo había convencido por una generosa suma de Sr. Choco-robots, a seguir su plan; pero jamás pensó que realmente funcionaría.

-Y-yo… - las palabras no lograban salir. Enamorado? De Killua? No! Él sólo… - sólo lo quiero como amigo – respondió, sintiéndose un idiota luego de haber dichos tales palabras.

La mujer sonrió. Aquella era una ecusa realmente mala, y tanto él como ella lo sabían.

-Si Ud. desea, puedo darle más de mi té… si eso es lo que realmente desea – e intetando disimular su risa, agregó – porque con esa excusa tan mala, no pretenderá convencerme de que no es cierto, verdad? -.

Gon no respondió. Estaba enojado. Claro que estaba molesto con ella, que se reía de su tonta excusa. También estaba molesto con su maldito cerebro que no ingeniaba otra justificación. Pero por sobre todo, estaba molesto consigo mismo.

En realidad, no estaba seguro de nada.

Estaba o no enamorado? Quería a Killua, eso era seguro. Y quería qu estuviera con él. Para siempre. Sólo los dos. Que estuviese sólo para él. Lo quería sólo para él y nadie más.  
Eso era!

Apretó los puños y comenzó a correr, dejando a la Sra. Riggors riéndose –todavía –sola. Tenía que encontrar a Killua. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Killua daba sentido a sus días, adoraba que lo acompañara siempre, deseaba tenerlo eternamente con él, lo alegraba si es que estaba triste, no soportaría tenerlo lejos, y sólo él era con quien quería estar…; y si eso no era amor… qué era?  
Tenía que serlo, y si lo era, no iba a permitir que una niñata cualquiera se interpusiera entre ambos, no lo permitiría, no, no, no…

-K-Killua! – lo llamó, al verlo sobre un puente, a unos metros de él.

El albino volvió su mirada hacia él y sonrió. Esa sonrisa… tenía que ser una buena señal, especialmente porque estaba solo! La niña esa no lo acompañaba, era el momento!

Se detuvo frente a Killua, intentando recuperar el aliento. Y notó cómo una, luego dos, cinco, muchísimas gotas caían en el suelo y sobre ambos. Había comenzado a llover.

Y como un relámpago llegó a su mente: la declaración de Killua había sido exactamente igual, excepto por el intercambio de papeles. Ahora, si era rechazado, sentiría lo que su amigo sintió. Sonrió tristemente, talvez lo tenía merecido.

-Qué sucede, Gon?- preguntó el albino, luego de unos minutos.

-K-Killua, yo…- y todas las palabras se fueron. No podía hablar con su garganta tan seca. Y sus piernas temblaban. Pero debía hacerlo. Tragó saliva y…

-Perdón - dijo Killua, antes de que de la boca de Gon saliera cualquier sonido.

-…qué?- exclamó sorprendido el menor. De qué se disculpaba?

-Verás, yo…, n-no quería hacerte pasar por esto… – el albino comenzó a temblar. De frío? De miedo? Nerviosismo? Qué?!

-Te quiero! – casi gritó Gon, sin poder evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Y-yo… claro Gon, si somos amigos, cómo no vas a…-

-N-no! Realmente te quiero! – afirmó el moreno, recuperando su característico valor – Me gustas! Quiero que estés conmigo siempre, sólo conmigo, nadie más! Sólo yo, yo, yo ,yo y yo! No Nina…, no nadie… sólo tú y yo…-.

-Gon…- el albino suspiró mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo – siempre ha sido así – y lo abrazó -.

-S-siempre? – preguntó el otro, respondiendo el abrazo tímidamente.

- Así es…, todo el tiempo ha sido así, sólo tú y yo. No queremos a nadie más, _no necesitamos_ a nadie más-.

-En-entonces…- el moreno se separó de Killua- entonces…QUÉ HACÍAS CON ESA NIÑA?!-.

-Ah?- preguntó estupefacto - b-bueno, y-yo...

-CLAAAAROOO, JUGUEMOS CON EL POOOBRE GON QUE SUFRÍA, MIENTRAS TÚ GOZABAS CON ESA… ESA…!!-

-Esa nieta mía-.

-EXACTO! ESA NIETA DE LA SRA…- y notando quien estaba a su lado, continuó – de la amabilísima sra. Riggors. Qué nietecita más adorable, no crees?-.

-Sr. Freecs, no tiene porqué fingir frente a mí – repondió, molesta la mujer – todo fue idea mía.La cita, los celos suyos, todo. O acaso cree que pueden cambiarse los sentimientos de las personas así como así? Qué cree que soy?? Una hechicera? Ah? AH?! -.

-P-pero… el viaje… el té… todo…- cuestionaba el pequeño Gon, sin entender nada.

-El viaje es algo muy simple, llamado hipnosis, y el té… eh… bueno, sólo era barro con agua – respondió alegremente la mujer.

-Hipnos---- BARRO?!-

-Así es-.

-P-pero…!! – no podía creerlo, simplemente, había sido engañado – y digámoslo, casi intoxicado- por su mejor amigo y esta… esta… _señora._

-Pero qué? – preguntó molesta – acaso no le ayudé a encontrar lo que realmente quería? No era eso? El señor Zaoeldyck?! Sr. Freecs, debo admitir que usted es igual a su padre, nunca está satisfecho-.

-Tomaste barro?? – preguntó Killua – JUJUAJAUJAUAJUAJUA!!! NO PUEDO CREERLO, GON! ERES TAN INOCENTE!! XDD!!! JUAHAHAHJA!! -.

-N-NO!!- se defendió – FUI ENGAÑADO! HIPNOTIZADO!! – y luego de procesar lo que había dicho la mujer, agregó – mi padre? -.

-Así es, tuve que hacer algo similar con él; en el momento de elegir si continuar su viaje como cazador o quedarse con usted y una tal Mico…-

-MITO!- corrigió molesto Gon.

-Eso, eso… - dijo, sin prestarle mucha atención – y bueno, hice que él bebiera mi té (juju! La ingenuidad es de familia!) y decidió finalmente lo que era mejor para él -.

-Ya veo… - respondió el moreno. Una sensación de alivio lo invadía. Después de todo, aquello fue lo mejor, ya que si no hubiese sido por eso, no habría conocido a Killua, y ahora no estarían juntos.

Sonrió contento. Con aquellas sonrisas que indican que después de mucho que no se sentía realmente bien. Y todo mejoró, apenas sintió la mano de Killua rodear la suya.

--

-Así que barro, eh?- preguntó Killua, a Gon, mientras se encontraban recostados en la cama del hotel..

-Ya, ya… ya entendí la broma…- respondía el otro molesto – no es necesario que te rías toda la noche, o sí? -.

-No…- respndió el albino y tomando a Gon de la mano, agregó – pretendo hacer otra cosa toda la noche…-.

-A sí?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia, y alejándose de Killua que pretendía besarlo – y se puede saber qué piensas hacer? -.

-…-

-Qué? Te enojaste?-

-…no-.

-…y… no me vas a dar mi beso? -.

Maldito Gon. Sabía lo que planeaba hacer! Y lo peor de todo, es que no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó a él, y unió sus labios con los suyos. Los anhelaba demasiado. Pero antes de que pudiese adentrarse en la boca del moreno, éste cortó el beso.

-Killua? -.

-Mm?-.

-Sólo quería decirte… - dirigió su mirada hacia su mano (tomada por el albino) y luego a los ojos de él – que te quiero, realmente te quiero mucho-.

El mayor sonrió. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de tantos planes, tanto dolor, y tantos deseos de que esto ocurriera, no podía creer que finalmente su sueño se estuviese haciendo realidad. Se acercó al moreno y besó su frente. –Yo también te quiero, Gon, te quiero más que a nadie -.

-En serio? –

-Ajá -.

-Cuánto me quieres? -.

-Mucho-.

-Cuáaaaanto? -.

-Muuuucho -.

-Cómo el sol, la luna y las estrellas? – insistió el moreno.

-Más que el sol, la luna y las estrellas -.

-Más grande que un cohete? –

-Seh, seh, Gon, mucho más que un cohete -.

-Yo más que eso – respondió Gon – más que el sol, la luna, las estrellas y un cohete – Killua vuelve a sonreír y abrazó a Gon – y también…- suspiró antes de mirar al albino – quiero que esto no termine nunca…- y se acurrucó más cerca de Killua.

-No va a pasar, Gon. No dejaré que eso pase. No me permitiré perderte-.

-Tampoco quiero perderte -.

Y luego de decir esto, sintió cómo las manos de Killua, que se encontraban junto a las suyas, se dirigieron a su rostro.

-No vas a perderme nunca, Gon – decía, mientras acariciaba dulcemente las mejillas de su adorado niño – siempre vamos a estar juntos, tú y yo, nadie más que nosotros dos -.

Gon sonrió. Mientras sentía los labios de Killua posarse sobre su frente, luego sus mejillas, su nariz. Ésta última le dio cosquillas, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una risita.  
Finalmente Killua llegó a sus labios.

Y, esta vez, el albino no iba a permitir que el moreno lo interrumpiera, en aquello que deseaba más que nada en el mundo: Gon.

-K-Killua..-

…o al menos, eso pensaba.

-Y me quieres más que todo el universo? -.

-Siiii! -.

-Y más que a una caja de Sr. Choco-robots? -.

-Gon! – exclamó, un poco molesto ya con que le mataran las pasiones a cada momento - ya te lo dije! – y, volviéndose a acercar a su chico mata-pasiones, agregó – te amo, y estoy intentando demostrártelo -.

- También te amo – respondió, antes de recibir el beso del albino.

Y esta vez no fue interrumpido.  
Por nada, ni por nadie.

-... hey! Al final no me respondiste! Más o no que una caja de Sr. Choco-robots?-.

**FIN**

Notas mías: jojojo!! Seeeeeh! Hoy, 13 /11/06 (waaa que me demoré o,o) a la 1.47 am. está oficialmente terminado! Tanananann!! Mi primer fic y tambiçen el primero en terminar D.

Gracias a todos!

Los kero!  
Ai lor yu!

Ahora sólo queda preocuparme de los otros... no se preocupen, ya llegará su hora XD.


End file.
